The Walking Dead: Welcome to the Danger
by ObiWan6251sALT
Summary: Survivor Ryan Lee stumbles upon the town of Woodbury and meets Philip Blake (aka The Governor), unaware of his true motives. Problems arise when a group stationed at a nearby Prison attack Woodbury in search of their missing members, and things take a twist when Ryan discovers that an old friend is a member of the group from the Prison: Ashleigh Yzerman.


Ryan Lee walked along the street, carrying with him nothing but a backpack. Since the outbreak begun, he had been on the road, avoiding large towns and stopping for rests every couple days. He was running low on supplies, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on. He'd seen the smoke from a fire and had gone to investigate.

Unfortunately, it was a Farm that had been recently overrun. The barn was aflame, and Ryan figured it was best to leave before the Walkers noticed him. He continued along the road, unsure now of how long he'd been travelling, or how long he since he had stumbled upon the Farm.

He sighed as his pace slowed. He didn't know how much longer he could go on.

_Should have found a group of Survivors and stuck with them, _he thought, _a mistake I won't make again. God please give me a second chance..._

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a fortified town down the road. There were Walkers roaming the road, but it wasn't a problem. There were few, so he could probably evade them. Hopefully the people at the town were friendly. He made a run for the town, sidestepping the Walkers.

There were two people on the wall, each holding a sniper. One of them looked toward the running man in the street and gestured to his friend. His friend rose her sniper and took a quick shot at the Walker closing on the left.

"Don't fire!" Ryan yelled when he realized the sniper was pointed at him.

He dropped to the ground as the woman fired, and then Ryan noticed the Walker that collapsed behind him.

He sighed in relief and continued to walk forward, raising his hand.

"Thank you!" he called, "Thank you!"

The man knelt down. "Who are you? Where do you come from?"

"The name's Ryan," Ryan replied, "I came from Canada. I've been travelling since the outbreak begun. My family is dead, my friends have deserted me. I've been looking for safety for months now."

The man looked at his friend, who lowered her sniper.

"We'd have to talk to our Leader and see if he's willing to let you in," the woman said.

Ryan looked over his shoulder and saw some Walkers stumbling around. Two of them were slowly advancing toward him.

"Please, hurry..." Ryan said.

The woman turned and climbed down from the wall. The man took out his sniper and fired at the Walkers as they got closer. He looked down at Ryan and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry 'bout my girlfriend, she's a little tense since everything that happened," he said. "If it were up to me, I'd let you in without question. But it's Philip who runs things around here."

Ryan blinked. "Whose Philip?"

"Philip Blake," the man replied. "He's The Governor. He runs things around here."

"No need to explain who I am," a new voice cut in. There was the sound of chains clanging around on the other side of the wall, and then a section of the wall was pushed in. A man with a friendly expression and slightly messy hair peeked out and extended his hand. "Name's Philip. Philip Blake," he introduced himself.

"...Ryan," Ryan replied, shaking his hand. "Um, if you're okay, I'd like to keep my last name to myself."

"That's not a problem," Philip replied, pushing the door open further. "Welcome to Woodbury." He gestured inside, smiling.

Ryan smiled and stepped inside.

"You can stay as long as you like," he replied. "I won't rush you or force you out. And don't worry, we don't let our own turn. If someone here is Infected, we take them down before reanimation starts."

Ryan nodded, liking what he heard.

Maybe this was his lucky break. Woodbury seems like the safest place he's seen. And if Woodbury has lasted _this _long, then perhaps it was a place he could stay for good. Philip seemed like a good man. What could go wrong?


End file.
